The Dream
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: Zoey has a bad dream and it was about her and Kalona. Except it wasn't like the ordinary dreams that Kalona and Zoey shared. It was different. But when Zoey goes and finds comfort from a certain fallen angel,what will happen? It's one-shot. Please read :D
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**A/N: Go easy on me. This is my first FanFic for House of Night :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. I only own the plot. The rest still belongs to P.C and Kristen Cast.**

**Zoey's POV**

I was on the top of that castle again. I sighed. Why couldn't Kalona just leave me alone? Then I realized I wasn't alone. Kalona was there but someone was next to him.

It started off extremely strange. It felt so real that at first I thought this was actually happening. I was having a dream about Kalona. But for some absurd reason, he wasn't actually bothering me. He wasn't talking to me in the dream. I was standing in front of him, invisible. He was talking to someone that I couldn't see. I edged around him and gasped. He was talking to a girl beside him. And that girl was me.

I, Zoey Redbird, was talking to Kalona in a dream. But there was no control over the dream. I tried to wake up. It didn't work. I kicked Kalona on the chest. He didn't move a millimeter. I grabbed the other Zoey's hand and wave it around but nothing happened.

Then I looked at myself in the dream and my jaw almost collapsed to the ground. No way.

The other Zoey was staring up at Kalona. But something was wrong with her/my eyes. They held softness and power and yet…love. I was…uh I mean _she_ was looking up at him with love. Kalona must have loved this dream.

But when I looked back at him I had to take a step back.

His expression was filled with anger. Gosh, I've never seen him so angry! He looked even more frightening then ever before.

That's when I realized they were talking. I leaned close to hear them better.

The other Zoey lifted her hand and pulled Kalona's face so he faced her.

His eyes filled with anger softened.

"It'll be okay," she said, pushing some of the loose strands of his hair back.

He sighed and pulled her into his lap. They looked like a masterpiece, really.

"I know," he said.

"But?" she lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him.

"My love, someone is trying to kill you. And I'm not sure who or what it is. How can I protect you and lead my sons to the High Council at the same time if you're not with me? Come with me. Please?" his eyes suddenly went from anger to begging. She shook her head.

"I can't afford to miss another ritual, Kalona. As it is, I've missed two and I'm supposed to be leading it tonight. I can't go."

He sighed. "I guess I already knew the answer. I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you," his embrace tightened on me.

"It wouldn't be your fault," she kissed his neck, sending him a shiver through his whole body.

"No. It would be mine," a voice came from behind Kalona. I rolled my eyes at who it was. If I was being hunted down, I'd accept her to be the hunter.

She had a sharp, long piece of wood in her hands, and was aiming it for Kalona's wing.

What the fudge?!

Didn't she love him? Gosh, if you love someone, I doubt you'd want to hurt them. I mean, I have seen Raven Mockers get their wings punctured by sticks and they _scream_.

And guess who it was. Neferet. Ofcourse.

I doubt Kalona and the other me even notice her standing there until she said something. And can I just say that Neferet looked like she had lost her mind. Literally. Well what's left of it anyway.

The she did the most insane thing.

She plunged the stick through Kalona's wing.

Kalona cried out in pain and staggered forwards so the other Zoey collapsed to the ground.

"Run," he breathed. She shook her head. Kalona gave her a quick kiss on the lips then repeated it again.

"Not without you," she hissed.

He stood up and blocked Neferet's view of the other me. She smiled when he did so.

"You can't save her forever, Kalona. Only recently you won her heart over. Now you're going to loose her again," she clicked her tongue.

Kalona glared at her. "So it's been you all along. You were setting up traps to kill my Zoey."

Neferet smiled. "It would have worked if you hadn't got in the way. But then again, I already knew you'd protect her. That's why I've decided to do the best thing. Destroy you both together."

Suddenly she kicked Kalona's chest, causing him to fall back. But what he didn't see was that there was a gap in the stone wall that was big enough for him to fall through. Then I couldn't see him no more. Not even the other Zoey.

I screamed and ran to the edge just in time to see them embrace for the last time. Then they both smashed onto the rocks.

I sat up in my bed screaming in pain and in fear.

I pain because it actually hurt me. I felt the pain of falling against those sharp edged rocks even though Kalona's body most protected my body. My legs felt like they were cut off. I suddenly had a major headache and my arms stung. But when I looked down at my body there was nothing to see. No scratches, no blood. Nothing. I looked exactly as I did when I went to bed.

Nala glared sleepily at me, shifting in a more comfortable position.

I sighed in relief to know that I was okay.

But what about Kalona? What if he was hurt? Or maybe the dream was a fake.

Maybe it didn't really happen. Just Kalona getting me all paranoid again.

Well it worked. And now I was desperate to see him. To make sure he was alright.

I hoped off my bed and rummaged my closet for a long jacket to put over my night gown. Once I found one, I quickly ran out the girl's dorms and made my way outside and in the direction of the teachers block. It was a bit cold outside and I could have warmed myself up, but I was to creeped out about my dream. It felt so real. And I felt the pain as if I was bounded with the Zoey in my dream. And I was appalled that I was going to Kalona. The real me wouldn't walk in the middle of the night to check up on him. Obviously I wasn't myself.

Once I made it to the teachers block, I sprinted up to the map, which was all scrolled up on a nearby desk and looked for his name. Frowning, I saw that his name wasn't imprinted on the side.

The he must be in Neferet's room. Room 34. Gotchya.

I quickly ran to the lift, pressed the button to close the door then pressed the floor number. Before I knew it, I made it to her room. I hesitated. If this is her room and Kalona is in there, she'd definitely be in there. The problem was that it didn't feel right. Almost as if Kalona isn't in there. Then where?

Wait a minute. I, very quietly, opened the map up again. There were spare rooms somewhere, I remember. And was surprised to see that there was only one spare room and it was seven doors down. Room 41.

I walked over to it and felt relief surge into me when I had the good feeling again. The feeling that Kalona was in there. I opened the door wide enough to see inside. There was a bed and a figure sleeping on it. And the figure had black wings. Kalona.

I closed the door behind me. Then made my way to his bed. I looked at his figure as sighed with relief. His wing wasn't punctured or anything. And his face didn't own any scratches like the one in my dream. His arms weren't bloody or cut. His chest was full of blood or anything. He was fine. I sighed with relief.

I wondered if sitting on his bed for a minute would hurt. I decided it wouldn't and carefully placed myself on the bed next to him.

I looked at him. I mean, really looked at him. Like I've never looked at him before. He once said that if he was with me he'd be good. It's just with Neferet he's bad. And the black wings and black hair sort of made him look bad. But when seeing him right there, all my thoughts on him doing bad stuff perished. He truly looked like an angel, aside from the black wings. A warrior. A true warrior.

He shifted a little so that he was on his side facing towards me. Some strands of hair fell on his face. I leaned closer and pushed the strands back gently. But even my gentleness woke him up.

His eyes snapped open and he was sitting up in an instant. When he saw me his eyes widened.

"Zoey?" he said sleepily.

He said my name. My actual name. Not A-ya. I looked down and blushed. I got caught. Bugger.

Kalona lifted my face with his hand so that I had to look at him.

"Are you okay?" He seemed generally concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he let go of my chin. He sat back and blinked a few times.

"Why are you here? Have you been here long?"

"I've been here like 5-10 minutes. And I had a bad dream," I looked away again.

We were both silent for a moment. When I could no longer bare the silence I looked at him. His eyes were soft and his face calm but held concern.

"Tell my about the dream," he lied back down and look at me. He gave me a you're-not-leaving-until-you-tell-me look. I sighed.

I started telling him the whole thing. Around the middle I found that I was exhausted and lay on the pillow next to him. He listened without interrupting. Sometimes he would frown, sometimes he would grimace. He did grimace a lot when I told him the part when us to 'fell' off the castle.

"I didn't give you that dream," he said when I was finished.

I nodded. "I believe you."

"So Neferet killed me then got to you but instead of her killing you separately, we died together," he pretty much explained the whole dream in a sentence when I had took me about five minutes to explain.

"That's correct."

He sighed and leaned into his pillow facing the ceiling.

"I know Neferet wants to kill you, but to act like she did….," he broke off shaking his head.

"It was only a dream. It wasn't real."

"I won't let it come true," his face hardened when he turned back to me.

All I could do was stare into his eyes. His gorgeous, big eyes that I could get lost in forever. Even though I love Nyx, Kalona was apart of me. A part of me that won't simply go away.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" he asked abruptly.

I frowned. "I can go back to my dorm. I'll be fine."

He gave me an incredulous look. "It's passed midday and walking around the school isn't safe."

I bit my lip. "I don't think it's such a good idea."

"I won't try anything on you, Zoey. I won't do anything. I wouldn't do that in the first place. I just want you safe. And it's safe here. I'd feel better if you stayed. I'd be worried and probably wouldn't get a lot of sleep."

"You promise to stay on your side of the bed," I narrowed my eyes at him. He nodded.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in-"

"Okay! Okay! Please don't start with that," I pulled the covers on me and tried to relax. He was laughing softly at me.

"Couldn't help myself," he chuckled.

"Goodnight Kalona," I said.

"Goodnight Zoey."

That's when it went awkward. He stayed on his side of the bed, and I was on mine. Awkward because of the silence and because I wanted him to touch me. At least hold me in his arms until I fell asleep. Not possible now. I was tired before but talking to Kalona helped me calm down. Now I was scared all of again.

"Don't be afraid of me," he whispered. I turned to him and gasped. He was right there. I swear if I moved just a millimeter our heads would have touched. I gulped.

He frowned. "I would never hurt you," he rubbed my arm softly.

"I know. It's just Neferet that scares me."

"Hey, come here," he held his arms out. The next move I couldn't believe I did. I shifted into his embrace and rested my head on his chest. His warm, muscled chest. He embraced me closely and I felt safe.

"Go to sleep, my love," he kissed me on the head. I nodded sleepily.

"I love you, Kalona," I whispered. Once the words were out my eyes went wide.

So did his. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. That didn't mean to come-"

He kissed me.

This kiss was unlike any other kiss we've had before. It was slow and gentle. Not rough and desperate.

We broke apart breathing heavily, staring into each others eyes. At last, he could talk.

"I've always loved you. From the moment I met you. That dream in the meadow. Ever since that," he said.

"I have too. I just ignored it until now."

He nodded.

"I know what you mean."

We fell asleep in each others arms, wishing nothing but to stay like that forever. Well, at least for today, I did tell Kalona how I felt and now I was closer to him then ever before.

**Hey. Hope everyone liked it :)**

**Please review**

**Littelwerepire7**

**xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2: AN

**A/N: I have uploaded the same story but I fixed it a bit. I made a huge mistake. Sorry if anyone put this story in their favorites. **

**I'm so sorry.**

**Look out for my other upcoming stories for the HOUSE OF night series.**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3: AN again

A/N: Hi everybuddi :)

A lot of people want me to continue with this story. I will continue it but it's a one-shot. So I'll start another story with this one-shot in it that way I can explain it more.

Does everyone think that's a good idea?


	4. Chapter 4: THE SEQUEL

The sequel is called Saving My Fallen Angel

Hope everyone likes it :)


End file.
